discord_murder_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Some Kind
In this time of war, a group of soldiers must survive. In there mist are 2 hidden traitors. Can they figure out who they are before the traitors kill them? In-Game This is 19 something, and the whole world is now at war, the British with the Ottoman, the French with the Austria-Hungary, and Germany with basically everyone. Anyway, we meet the good guys of the war, we don’t know which side they’re on, but they’re the good guys. We have Rose Maudlin, who was suddenly sent here after a job interview and she’s confused. Claus Von Schmidt, who seems arrogant. Sloppy Joe, who was supposed to be the chef, but instead is on the boat with extra chilli and chocolate. Jack Thomson, who seems to have fought multiple battles. Jane Doe, a proud American who shouts. Marshall Simon, a child soldier who shouldn't be here. Mr. GcMillicutty, a deadly assassin. 5T3V3, a robot. Dane Pliskin, covert government agent with a very, very sexy voice. And Private Ryan, a regular soldier. After marching while introducing themselves, night falls and so the group sets camp to go to asleep. The next morning, the squad is awoken by a trumpet from Jane. Marshall takes a bit of time to wake up and Sloppy Joe offers him a chocolate bar. After Murder God fumbles on names, she says Jack also received a chocolate bar. Also 5T3V3 has been crushed, as well as the realization that the robot’s name could be read as Steve. With this happening, the squad realizes the presence of a traitor. They vote Dane as a leader which was filled with some fourth wall problems. The group then focuses on identifying the traitor. The group decides to accuse to Sloppy Joe due to his choice of words. Although Joe defends himself by outing himself as the seer. Joe identifies Jane as the gunsman, who confirms by revealing his arrangement of guns. This clears the two more suspicious people. Jack proceeds to accuse Dane as a last attempt before an act of god, but it fails. An act of god happens and Mr. GcMillicutty is removed. The squad then goes to sleep. The next morning, Jane wakes up everyone by trumpet again. Dane received a toy car. Also, to no real surprise, Sloppy Joe is dead. Marshall puts the rest of his Candy Bar on top of Joe’s hand. The group continues to look for the spies. Marshall reveals himself as the one who gave Dane the toy car. This followed by him calling Jack, ‘Dad’ And a general heartfelt moment between the two. Claus’ comments are not well received, especially when he tells everyone to kill themselves. Jane accuses Claus, calling him a fascist. Most of the arguments rest on Claus’ being mean and being a child feeling hurter. Claus is sent to be shot, where he reveals he is one of the spies. Claus is dead, and after some March and go back to sleep. The next day, Jack received a wooden necklace. It’s also revealed that Marshall was poisoned by the traitor, but was saved by Jack. The squad is now dead set to find whoever hurt Marshall. There is now very few suspects: Ryan, Rose and Dane. Although, Dane proves his innocence, leaving Ryan and Rose left. The group decides to incriminate Rose for being the traitor, after she keeps accusing Ryan and her coward talk. She sobs as they vote. The majority voted yes. Jack, who’s enraged, decides to end Rose’s life himself and asks the rest to take Marshall out of the room. Marshall is brought to the other room while pleading to remain by Jack’s side. Rose reveals herself as the other traitor and so Jack shoots her dead. While they won, Marshall is still dying. Jack rushes to his side, not understanding why. He says he’ll save him. Unfortunately, Jack doesn't. It’s too late and Marshall dies in Jack’s arms. While in tears, Murder God decides to taunt him. “Are you upset? Are you sad? Hang on, I want to savour this after all the shit you’ve caused-” She goes on about how he won’t remember any of this anyway, and that she is simply reminding him that he belongs to her and “All it takes is a few strings to make your personal hell.” Jack starts to question what is really happening, as Murder God continues taunting him. She brings up the previous scenario, which triggers Jack to recall his previous names in previous scenarios (Charlie and Terrance), until he remembers his real name. And so the first Awakened is revealed, Vincent Marshall Reid. Vincent starts to remember his past life just as Murder God makes it painfully clear that the fate of his family is unknown. Then, Vincent remembers his death and his wishes. Murder God reveals that she only granted one of his wishes and that his son appeared as a Reflection. The scenario ends on an ominous note by Murder God. Cast * Adric as 5T3V3 * Alex as Dr. McGillicutty * Cami as Private Ryan * Darby as Dane Pliskin * Jojo as Marshall Simon * Juno as Jane Doe * Phill as Claus von Schmidtt * Queen as Rose Maudlin * Scott as Sloppy Joe * Split as Jack Thomson (Vincent Marshall Reid) Category:Scenario